


Humans

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2010, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c and the Doctor find they have something in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2010. Beta by Selenay.

Someone had draped the Chappa'ai with tinsel. Teal'c doubted it would stay up there if someone were to dial in or out, but since off-world missions had been suspended for the holidays, it would last a while. But what Teal'c wasn't counting on was a blue box materialising beneath the Stargate, creating enough wind to blow the tinsel onto the top of the box.

A man who dressed as one of the Tau'ri stepped out, followed by a red-haired girl nearly as tall as him. "Hello there!" the man said. From his vantage point in the control room, Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

~*~

"Oh, this is brilliant. How many channels do you get?" The Doctor was rapidly flicking through them all, pressing the button on the remote control faster than the television could keep up.

"All of them," Teal'c replied from his post by the door of the rec room. He had been told to keep the Doctor here until General Hammond arrived. Samantha Carter and Amy Pond had not left the infirmary, where they were still talking. The Doctor had bored of their conversation and Teal'c could not allow him to wander around the base.

He stopped on the one showing the Yule log. "A Yule log! On TV! It's amazing what you humans think up."

"I have found the Tau'ri to be most inventive." He was unsure what an image of a burning log was supposed to achieve, but he suspected it was like many shows he'd seen, which were purely for entertainment.

"Tau'ri?" The Doctor turned to look at him. "Of course. The tattoo is a dead give away. You're Jaffa, am I right?"

Teal'c inclined his head.

The Doctor sprang up and said excitedly, "Oh, what you people achieve. Almost as great as humans. Tau'ri." Then he calmed down, although Teal'c suspected that excited was normal for him. "But I shouldn't tell you your future."

He didn't need the Doctor to. "I have no doubt we will prevail."

The Doctor slapped him on the shoulder. "That's the attitude." Then he went up close to the television and held his hands out to it as if it was a real fire. Teal'c had seen some odd people on Earth, but none as odd as the Doctor. "I love Christmas, don't you?"

"I have found it most enjoyable." Tau'ri holidays were something Teal'c had been keen to observe at first. Now he had been living on Earth for some time, they became something he anticipated greatly. "But I have yet to discover where the belief in Santa Claus arises from."

The Doctor smiled. "Humans. They can make something out of nothing. Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the tooth fairy. They all come from real life events, but then someone tells a charming story and the next thing you know, the whole world believes."

"I have found this to be so."

"Of course, you know all about that. Why don't you sit down?" he asked, having at last moved away from the television and sat on a chair.

Teal'c shook his head. "I would rather stand."

The Doctor shrugged. "Suit yourself. Humans are great, aren't they?"

"I believe we have already covered this topic of conversation."

The Doctor frowned. "So we have. But I do love Earth, it's my favourite planet. Don't you love it?"

Teal'c had not previously considered which planet was his favourite, so he could not say whether or not Earth was. But there was no doubt that he liked it. So he merely said, "Indeed."


End file.
